akatsuki behind the scene
by thelazybeast
Summary: HINAKI is a very very rich princess,even though she rich ,she really love to watch anime,and lately she watch Naruto and her favourite character was DEIDARA.she really want to meet him so bad ..luckily her butler is Deidara bestfriend for a years.So the butler call Deidara to fullfill the princess dream,and she really suprised the real Deidara is not what she expect.find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

and bye :)

I got this idea while role playing with my cute cute cute cute ...enjoy it ^^ OC character it will be out of character a bit

disclaimer:i do not own Naruto, Im too lazy for it.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:suprise?

today... the weather is calm and cloudy,kids playing around at the park...joyfull face everywhere~ and bird whistling and wind is blowing gently but...

somewhere in the big awesomazing castle*

"awwwwwwhhhhh! now i have to wait for the next NARUTO episod!" whined the princess who live on the castle while pouting her mouth. she has short black hair and light dark princess called Uchiha Hinaki,she's cute and funny in her ways .she is the only daughter on her family.

fyi-i made all the uchiha member as the royal blood.

she yawned while stretching her arm and staring at the big wide super cool hd television in front of her with her black brownish coloured eyes covered by her hair bang."im tired oyasumi!"

"hime sama"said the cool looking butler who is standing beside the princess wearing a black butler has short black hair and brownish pair of is quiet tall and have cheerfully smile on his name is shinji "its 6.44 am now-.- do not sleep anymore"he continued

"Shin!"Hinaki yelled at the butler while crying and hugging a green pillow tightly .

"hai hime sama? "the butler sounds worried

"i want to see Deidara so bad!you know! the character from naruto,the beautifully handsome one!"Hinaki state her expression with her energetic movement .

The butler just watch her and chuckled warmly."maybe this is your lucky day hime sama"he said that with a smile on his face.

"w-w-what do you mean Shin ?!"Hinaki stuttered and her eyes is shining brightly.

"Deidara is my closed friend for a years"The butler close his eyes after saying that.

"Shin!i want to meet him!"Hinaki said it while holding the butler hand butler smile and nod.

* * *

half an hour later.

The sound of the bell ring can be heard echoing around the big butler and the princess were running to the door because they already know who push the bell butler turn the door knob gently and pull the door.

after he open the door, the slender figure is appeared behind it.

"yo shin yeah"the person greeted the butler casually while his hand is in his got sky blue eyes and long golden yellowish colour hair that covered his left eyes with his hair wore a simple blue plain cloth paired with jean trouser and snicker shoes.

"yo Dei"the butler reply it while the princess is speechless. she cant believe that the one she really admired is infront of quickly hiding behind the butler blushing wildly and squeeze the butler uniform.

"s-s-so y-y-ou are Deidara right?"Hinaki finally speak while taking a peek on him behind the butler just stay silent.

"yeah i am yeah"Deidara say it bluntly

"d-d-do y-y-ou know who i am?"Hinaki said it nervously.

"uchiha princess and stuff yeah,Shin told me about you already"Deidara said it with a boring expression.

"-.- I hate the expression you giving me"Hinaki finally calm down and squeeze the butler uniform butler has a sweat drop on his face.

"look princess~"deidara sounds annoy"if you got nothing to say iam going yeah"

Hinaki suprised and grab Deidara wrist on instict while her beautifull eyes is looking at the ground."Im sorry for the t-thing i said just before"she apologized

Deidara look at her and said"un? so what you gonna do now? i need to go,this is only my free time..because after this,i have work in filming movie yeah.

Hinaki sigh and let go Deidara wrist slowly."g-gomen for taking your time"

Deidara feel bad a little."Lets go to the store with me then,for a fan this a big reward for you yeah"Deidara offered Hinaki with arrogant stare Deidara with what-the-fuck face.

"so im nothing but a fan?"Hinaki sounds irritated by Deidara."I am a princess! dont compare me with them,hmph"Hinaki continued while crossing her arm and pouting her mouth cutely.

"well,its your choice yaa yeah"Deidara slowly walking to the feel irritated and want to kill him so badly ,as Deidara take his step., his shoulder was being grab by the turned around and see the butler facepalming his face."dude what now yeah"deidara ask the butler didnt say anything but pointing to Hinaki direction that the princess is sitting in the corner depressing while punching the wall by saying"Deidara so mean"..

Deidara sigh and walk to Hinaki slowly."fine,princess i wont treat you as my fan,lets go yeah".by hearing that Hinaki stood up and look at Deidara

"just call me Hinaki." she smile cutely :)

And then Deidara didn't say anything instead he walk calmly to the door."see yaah shin yeah" Deidara wave his hand to the butler.

"take care of hime sama"the butler replied him.

Hinaki follow Deidara behind and whispered to his butler"see you later shitsuji and dont blame me if he doesn't come back alive"Hinaki say it with evilish grin on her face .The butler sweat dropping after seeing that smile."hai hai hime sama".

on the outside of the castle.

Deidara walk slowly and Hinaki is following behind him.. Deidara give Hinaki a cool looking black helmet.

"what is this for?"Hinaki look confused

Deidara stare her for a few minute and said"eat it,yeah"

Hinaki annoyed by that word and throw Deidara helmet to the ground."what do you think i am? A MONSTER?!"she said it with a big red tick mark on her face.

Deidara look at the helmet for 5 minute then..

."MY PRECIOUS HELMET!"he said it while crying."ARE YOU STUPID!CAN'T YOU SEE I RIDE A MOTORCYCLE HERE YEAH!"he still crying while pointing his awesome yellow take the helmet from the floor and immidieatly wear it to cover the blush that appeared on her apologized to Deidara repeatly and said"if it so precious why do you let me wear it?"

"because i cant let a princess hurt do i? yeah"Deidara quickly recovered from his crying,"im a gentlemen yeah".Hinaki was amazed by Deidara statement because she never thought Deidara could be a gentlemen."I told you ,you can call me hinaki since you want me to act normal"says Hinaki."let just say im not a princess today"

Deidara didnt say anything instead he fix Hinaki blush a little because of that and blush more because she just realize the helmet smell like Deidara scent.

"alright that's it yeah"he said it while get onto his cool say nothing and get behind Deidara."hold on tightly!this is like riding the bird in the sky yeah,muahahahahahahahahahahah"Deidara said it while doing a evil pose."nah im kidding"

Hinaki look at Deidara while sweat dropping and before she can say anything Deidara already start accelerating his motorbike in cause Hinaki wrapped her hand around Deidara blush and mumble"i hate this guy".

* * *

fyi=for your information.

hai-yes

matte-wait

okairi-welcome home/welcome back

tadaima-im home/im back

oyasumi-goodnight

shitsuji-butler

hime-princess

gomen-sorry

well thats it .hope you enjoy it.

Hinaki will meet sasori sasuke kisame and others in real life!oh yeah the story will be twisted :P

ITARASHAI CHACHA!


	2. Chapter 2

jaaaaaaang~ hey hai and bye.

im really really really .

disclaimer:i do not own too lazy for it.

-\-

chapter 2:the meeting

HINAKI P.O.V

my name is Uchiha Hinaki.i am the princess of my im feeling right now is the unimaginable happiness that i can ever imagine that people will imagine it imaginatively.I am now hugging a beautifully handsome person infront of my eyes from the back of his body,riding his motorbike with him while his hair gently flowing by the wind you think about it,this is just look like a shampoo commercial on tv except there's no camera and this is we pass through the town,every single girl started blushing and screaming due to the beautiful scene of his face and only the girls who is the one who blush if you know what i mean and I was like HATE ME FANGIRL OR BOY!THE ONE WHO RIDE WITH HIM IS ME! i said it with a big evilish grin on my face.

the end of hinaki P.O.V

Half an hour at the destination.

"we're here yeah" he said as he slowly pull his bike to a stop in front of a medium sized two story building with a signboard that say "SASORI PUPPETRY".

they both got off the motorcycle while hinaki took of the helmet blushing ever so slightly as she fixed her hair.

"they dont call me the bird rider for nothing, yeah" Deidara said while looking at hinaki taking deep breath"lets go inside shall we?"

they entered the building which hold many type of wooden puppet with various sizes and interior of the building is red and black in colour and theres a counter at the far the counter sat a red haired boy with an emotionless look on his face.

"Sasori, i've arrived yeah" he said with a smile and a small wave to the (boy?) named sasori.

"where the hell are you? you're late,i dont like waiting."

"bro were not filming yeah stop acting like that"said deidara with a tick mark on his face but the smile is still at his face, though a little bit strained.

Then like a switch, Sasori's face changed from an emotionless look to a cheerful expression "hahahahaha! just kidding. so who is this girl?"said Sasori while turning his full attention towards Hinaki.

"I'm Uchiha Hinaki"she said with a small bow"nice to meet you"

"Another uchiha? cool. im sasori"he said while giving a small bow of his own.

"not to mention that shes a princess yeah"Deidara said it give him a light punch and whispered to Deidara,"you dont have to mention that"

"Sasori! you are the one who is cool!" Hinaki said it with a starry eyes that fixed onto Sasori.

"A princess? rare,its an honor for me that a princess is visiting my store"Sasori smile and amazed that a princess visiting his store."I run a puppet store ,acting is my part timer job"

Hinaki was speechless and really grateful he also met Sasori. suddenly Deidara cough and bark"my art is better than him yeah!"eventhough he said it so loud,nobody seem to hear him.

"I admire your art Sasori!"she ignore Deidara on purpose.

"I see...if that so, i will give you this as my present?"Sasori offer Hinaki a cute little puppet."really?!"Hinaki seem to be pleased "someday ill repay you! thank you!"she said that while bowing repeatedly.

Sasori chuckled a bit watching the cuteness of the princess just from receiving one of his puppet. "no need to said that ,it's my honor to have a princess took a liking for my art"

"but i really grateful to have one of your masterpiece "Hinaki said it while hugging the puppet.

Deidara watch them with the flat-look of his. "whatever , I am going to get some clay! Sasori"

"sure " Sasori replying Deidara that Deidara walk to the back of the store with the tick mark on his face. Hinaki feel bad a little but she cant help it,she really excited to achieved a present from one of her favorite actor.

While Deidara had a little chat with Sasori about how did Sasori keep emotionless while filming.

Suddenly there's a person who enter the store. The person is quiet tall and had small blue eyes with spiky blue hair. Both of Sasori and Hinaki turned their head onto the door direction.

"ah kisame~welcome to the store" say Sasori while Hinaki's jaw really really suprised to see kisame in a human form?

"Sasori,i just came here to take Itachi dango"kisame say it with a smile on his soon he said that, sasori give Kisame a Dango and Hinaki start to speaks."ahem,excuse me..you are kisame in naruto anime r-r-right?"

"yeah,i am...do i know you girl?"Kisame being rude to Hinaki

"dude..shes Uchiha Hinaki"Sasori explained.

"an u-u-chiha c-c-laaa-an? damn!"Kisame stuttered."im sorry your honor for my rudeness just now"Kisame said it while bowing to Hinaki repeatly.

"dont apologize,you didnt do anything wrong"Hinaki chuckled.

suddenly theres a black raven hair boy entered the red onyx eyes was looking at Kisame ,Hinaki hide her face quickly with Deidara helmet.

sooo...thats its..an uchiha meet uchiha, what will happen.

Itachi next :P

Deidara-hey! i didnt talk too much in this chapter !yeah im the main character here!

me-probaly yeah..or no

Deidara- teme ra! im gonna kill you! mwahahahahaha

me-if you kill me..i cant continue this story :3

Deidara-!$#$#%#$^%$&#$% #$

ITARASHAI CHACHA!


End file.
